Microfluidic based protein crystallization devices and methods have been described in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/117,978, filed on Apr. 5, 2002, by Hansen, et al., which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes and the specific purpose of teaching microfluidic based protein crystallization devices and methods. Hansen described a carrier for holding the microfluidic devices described by Hansen in which a microfluidic device was placed onto a bottom plate and retained by a top plate.